


let me be your last first kiss

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School, High School AU, I Can't Write Angst, M/M, baby boyfriends, it's all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with his braces and spotty complexion and red cheeks and fluffy bleached blond hair, Harry didn’t think there had ever been a more beautiful boy. He loved Niall’s rosy cheeks and freckled neck because he thought that Niall looked like an actual angel or maybe a painting that belonged in an art museum. </p><p> </p><p>or... Harry's in love with his best friend Niall but Niall likes to kiss girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Narry are my biggest weakness and high school AUs are one of my favourite AUs, so when I saw [this post](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/post/143553078662/adoredniall-i-want-high-school-niall-with), I immediately pictured high school Harry and Niall.
> 
> Yes, it's cliche but it's adorable!

Harry and Niall had been neighbours for fourteen years; the Horans had bought the house next door when they moved from Mullingar to Holmes Chapel when Harry and Niall were only three years old.

Anne was a lovely woman, sweet and warm and friendly, and had immediately welcomed Maura to the neighbourhood, inviting the Irish woman to join the ladies’ book club and helping Maura decorate her new home. They had become best friends quickly and the Horan and Styles-Twist families grew very close, celebrating holidays together and alternating Sunday dinners between the two homes.

And so Harry and Niall had been best friends for fourteen years, practically living at each other’s houses and spending every free moment together.

When they finally started high school, it was surprising to everyone except their families that they remained best friends because, as they grew out of the wide-eyed innocence of childhood and into the faux-maturity of their teens, Harry and Niall’s personalities changed considerably.

Niall, although always a bit more boisterous and energetic than Harry, had become even more so; he was outgoing and charismatic and _loud_. He wasn’t quite the class clown but the one who lifted the mood of the class so it seemed a bit less like fifty minutes of torture. Niall was popular, playing football for the school team. He was one of those infuriating people who didn’t really seem to need to study to get good grades or do well on tests.

Harry, always a bit shy and introverted, remained reserved and quiet. He was kind and sweet and a little innocent, smart but neither “geeky” or “nerdy.” Harry wasn’t _unpopular_ but wasn’t really _popular_ either. He kept to himself, for the most part, spending time at school with his friend Zayn.

As far as Harry and Niall were concerned, however, there had never been any doubt that they’d always be best friends because _of course._ They loved each other. They had since they were three years old.

Harry wasn’t quite sure if Niall loved him the way that he loved Niall though.

As soon as Harry was old enough to know the difference between platonic and romantic love, he knew he was in love with Niall.

Even with his braces and spotty complexion and red cheeks and fluffy bleached blond hair, Harry didn’t think there had ever been a more beautiful boy. He loved Niall’s rosy cheeks and freckled neck because he thought that Niall looked like an actual angel or maybe a painting that belonged in an art museum.

Harry remembered the first time they had bleached Niall’s hair in the bathroom at his house. Harry’s older sister Gemma had helped.

When they were sixteen, Niall had got braces for his wonky teeth. Harry had teased him when he heard that the dentist had said that Niall’s mouth was too small and all of his adult teeth couldn’t fit properly. Niall had angrily fired back that Harry’s mouth was so big that he looked like a frog.

Harry had been shocked when Niall started crying, holding the blonde while he told Harry about all of his insecurities. Niall, who always seemed so confident, had sniffled into Harry’s shirt as he told Harry that he was rather self-conscious, that he was too scrawny and small and he hated his pale skin and blotchy face and freckles and braces. Harry had been heartbroken because those were some of the things he loved most about Niall. He’d wanted to tell Niall that but he’d not wanted to scare him away.

Because Harry was pretty sure that he was gay.

One night, when Niall had fallen asleep with his face pressed against Harry’s neck while they watched a _Friends_ marathon, Harry had realised that he wanted to kiss Niall. In that moment, as he felt Niall’s fluffy blond hair tickle his chin and warm breath against his throat, Harry felt a sharp ache he had never experienced before, a squeezing sensation in his chest that caused his breath to hitch and his heart to thud against his ribs.

Because in that moment, Harry had realised that Niall would never want to kiss him.

Niall liked to kiss girls. He always told Harry about his dates and the girls he kissed and what it was like to touch “chicken fillets” for the first time. Harry thought, _hoped_ , that that was as far as Niall had gone with a girl.

The sharpness had eased into a dull pain eventually, always present, but Harry managed to push it to the back of his consciousness.

* * *

Niall always sat with Harry at lunch. He would often sit with some of the football team for a little while, usually his friends Liam and Louis, but he always found his way over to Harry and Harry’s friend Zayn before the period was over. He’d squeeze onto the seat with Harry, or plop down on the lanky boy’s lap if there was no room, and steal pepperoni off of Harry’s pizza or French fries from Harry’s tray. On days that Harry brought lunch from home, Niall would complain at length about his kale salad or quinoa pilaf because “It’s _slimey,_ Haz!”

*******

“Oi! Haz!” shouted Niall, running across the lunchroom toward Harry and Zayn, a hot pink sheet of paper crumpled in his hand. He slid into the seat next to Harry and shoved the paper in front of Harry’s face. “Student council!” he said, huge smile on his face, as if that explained everything.

“Student council?” repeated Harry blankly.

Niall shook the paper in front of Harry’s face and said, “You should run!”

Harry looked at the pink paper, an announcement for the upcoming student council and class president elections, and shook his head. “No, Niall. I’m not really a... leader.” He frowned before adding, “Besides, I’d- I’d get too nervous.”

“Nah!” said Niall loudly, pulling Harry’s head toward his own. “I’d be right there with you! Keep you from getting too nervous!”

Forehead against Niall’s temple and Niall’s fingers in his curls, Harry wondered briefly if, maybe, Niall’s class clown-esque routine was an attempt to keep their classrooms from being too tense so Harry wouldn’t be nervous and could focus on the lesson without his anxiety distracting him. The thought made his tummy do a little flip.

Harry leant back and said quickly, trying to clear his thoughts, “Maybe _you_ should run. You’d _definitely_ win.”

 _Of course Niall would win_ , thought Harry. Niall would win simply because he was popular and well-liked but Harry _also_ knew that Niall was very smart and would actually make an excellent class president.

*******

Before last period, Niall met Harry at his locker while the brunette was collecting his books for class.

“Come on, Haz,” he said, grabbing Harry’s arm. “We’re leaving!”

“Ni,” said Harry, pulling his arm out of Niall’s grip, “we’ve still got last period.”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, nodding. “But we’re skipping.”

“Ni!” said Harry again, sounding slightly exasperated. “We can’t just _leave_!”

“Yes, we can.”

“But we’re not _supposed to_ , Niall!” said Harry, eyes wide.

“Come on, Haz,” repeated Niall, “I dare you.” He smirked at Harry; ever since they were little kids, Harry had never been able to resist Niall’s dares.

Harry would never admit it, but Niall’s dares made him feel a bit adventurous and brave and _cool_.

*******

“You know, you could have asked any girl to skip last period with you to go see a movie and they’d have said yes,” said Harry as Niall pulled out of the student parking lot.

“Didn’t want any girl,” said Niall, smiling across the car at Harry and shrugging. “Wanted you.”

Harry looked at Niall, the barest hint of _heartache_ on his face. Life wasn’t fair sometimes, Harry knew, but it was especially unfair when his straight best friend with whom he was in love said he “wanted” him and smiled that brilliant sunshine smile.

“Besides,” continued Niall, “I’ve never seen a movie in a theatre without you.”

“What?” asked Harry, sounding skeptical. “Yeah right.”

“Seriously,” said Niall.

“What about all of your dates?” asked Harry, brows furrowed.

Niall laughed. “I never take them to the movies.”

“So what do you… Never mind,” said Harry, realising that he didn’t really want to know what Niall did with his dates.

Niall chuckled, catching onto Harry’s unfinished question. “I take them for pizza.”

“No Nando’s?” asked Harry, a small smile on his lips.

“No,” said Niall seriously. “That’s only for special people.” He shrugged. “I take them for pizza. And then we go to the park to make out!”

“Niall!” scolded Harry.

“Haz, I never take my dates to movies,” said Niall, “because I don’t want to see any movies without you.”

Stunned, Harry blinked and turned to look at his hands. He was shocked to hear that Niall didn’t go see movies with anyone else. He’d always assumed that was the standard high school date.

He didn’t know, considering he’d never been on a date before.

*******

Niall announced that he was starving as they drove into Crewe.

“Nando’s?” asked Niall nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just told Harry that Nando’s was only for special people. Harry nodded in agreement and shrugged off the thought that Niall considered him special enough to take to Nando’s.

*******

Niall insisted on paying for both Harry’s meal at Nando’s and his movie ticket despite Harry telling him repeatedly that he didn’t need to.

“I know I don’t _need_ to, Haz,” said Niall, smiling brightly. “I want to! You’re my best mate.” He pulled Harry toward himself, arm around Harry’s shoulders, and dragged the taller lad into his side, turning to kiss his temple.

Harry sighed, shoulders falling, hearing _you’re my best mate_ over and over in his head.

_Best mate._

*******

Harry and Niall sat toward the back of the darkened theatre. It was nearly empty, still early enough on a Friday afternoon that most people were still at work or just getting home from school.

Harry smiled at Niall as they made themselves comfortable in their seats and Niall smiled back, hoping he looked all _casual_ and _cool_.  

But Niall was actually a bit nervous.

Because Niall had never tried to make out with anyone in a dark theatre before and he wasn’t even sure if he knew how to do it properly; he’d expected the dark to make it a little easier but he found it actually made it more intimidating.

Also, he’d never tried to make out with his best friend, who happened to be a boy, before.

Sure, Niall and Harry had playfully kissed each other on the forehead and cheek too many times to be counted, but this was _different_. Because Niall wanted _to kiss Harry_.

It was about a half hour into the movie when Niall stretched out his arm and placed it around Harry’s shoulders. Niall didn’t really even know what to do or how to start; it was usually very straightforward because usually the person Niall planned to kiss _knew_ that he planned to kiss them.

Harry, however, did not.

*******

Niall was tense, a sense of regret clouding his thoughts; the movie had ended and Niall hadn’t kissed Harry because every time Harry moved or fidgeted, Niall lost his nerve a little.

But now they were sitting together on the sofa, the television showing Alan Carr chatting with Miles Kane and Alex Turner, and Niall reached an arm up and draped it around Harry’s shoulders. Harry smiled at the blonde before cuddling into Niall’s chest.

Heart beating rapidly in his chest, Niall stared blankly at the television for several moments, gathering his courage. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, finally turning his head and kissing Harry on the temple. Harry turned to look at Niall, a sleepy grin on his face, just as Niall leant in toward Harry and kissed him.

Harry’s eyes opened wide for a few seconds before closing tightly. He pressed his lips to Niall’s softly, awkwardly, hesitantly. This was Harry’s first kiss and he didn’t really know _what_ to do or _where_ to put his _hands_.

Niall turned to Harry completely and pushed the brunette back against the arm of the sofa. Harry lifted his arms and wrapped them around Niall’s neck as Niall placed his hands on either side of Harry, bracing himself so he hovered over Harry a bit. Their lips slotted together, Niall’s a little dry and Harry’s soft, alternating between unsure, gentle pecks and sloppy, open-mouthed kisses.

It was a perfect first kiss and Harry felt like he was on fire.

“Sorry,” said Niall as he pulled away, sitting up and looking toward the television.

Harry looked confused. “Sorry?” he asked.

“Sorry for kissing you.”

It was silent for a moment and then Harry said boldly, “I’m not.”

“What?” asked Niall.

“I’m not sorry you kissed me,” explained Harry, a bit breathlessly. “Or... that I kissed you.”

Niall looked up eagerly. “Really?”

“I mean, yeah,” said Harry, sounding a little surprised that he had to explain this to Niall. “I’ve always wanted you to be my first kiss.” His eyes widened in horror when he realised what he’d said, face bright red and breath caught in his throat.

“That was…” started Niall. “I’m your first kiss?” said Niall in a near-reverent whisper.

Harry nodded slowly, the blush on his cheeks darkening, and said sheepishly, “Yeah.”

Niall sat up proudly and puffed out his chest slightly, a smirk breaking across his face. “Want to do it again?”

* * *

It became something of a thing over the next few weeks. Harry and Niall would kiss a bit whenever they were alone and, though they’d always shared a bed when they slept over, there was a bit more cuddling and one hundred percent more kissing under the covers.

Harry’s older sister Gemma was the first to suspect _something_ when, one Saturday morning, she saw matching love bites on Harry and Niall as they sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. She declared it _adorable_ and ruffled their hair as she walked past.

*******

Niall sat with Harry and Zayn at lunch. He kept stealing kisses in addition to onion rings when he thought that nobody was looking, holding Harry’s hand under the table and giggling at the terrible joke that Harry had been excited to tell Zayn since the night before.  

A few minutes before the bell rang, Niall got up to go meet Liam and Louis, promising to meet Harry by his locker at the end of the day and kissing the top of his head. A lovesick smile appeared on Harry’s face, eyes bright and glassy, as Niall walked away.

“Right,” said Zayn, drawing Harry’s attention back. “What’s up with you two?”

“Nothing,” said Harry. Zayn looked at Harry with eyebrows raised, disbelief etched on his face. “I think,” said Harry slowly, sounding a little uncertain and almost questioning, “I think maybe he’s my boyfriend.”

Zayn tried not to roll his eyes. “You _think_?”

“Y-yeah,” stuttered Harry, so unsure and a little insecure.

Zayn smiled at Harry and said kindly, “Maybe you should ask him.”

*******

The one thing that sort of worried Harry was that they hadn’t really talked about what they _were_ , if they were proper boyfriends or just best friends who kissed sometimes a lot.

Harry knew what he wanted, what he would like, but he wasn’t even sure if Niall _liked_ boys.

Maybe he just liked to kiss Harry. A lot. With tongue and everything. That had to count for _something_ , Harry supposed.

Whenever Niall met Harry at his locker between classes, Niall kissed his cheek and carried his books, which Harry knew was pretty cliche but he couldn’t help but find it heart-meltingly adorable. Sometimes Niall even held Harry’s hand when they walked down the hall.

Harry also knew that Niall hadn’t been kissing anyone else, a fact that made his heart swell and butterflies flutter in his tummy. He hoped _that_ meant something too.

*******

Niall met Harry at his locker after last period, waiting for the taller boy to get the books he needed for homework and taking his hand to lead him to the student parking lot.

They got to Niall’s car and climbed in, Niall spending a few moments hooking his phone up to the sound system and choosing a playlist before starting the car and leaving the school.

Harry was quiet for the first several minutes of the drive, listening to the music Niall picked out for him.

Finally, Harry turned to Niall, feeling a bit anxious, fingers of one hand nervously clenching and unclenching around the meat of his thigh. “What are we?”

Niall looked confused and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Like, are you, um,” Harry stuttered, face turning beet red, “are you my boyfriend or anything?” He looked away from Niall and out the window.

“Do you want me to be?” asked Niall gently, placing a hand on Harry’s hand to stop his nervous fingers.

Harry’s blush became impossibly darker and he nodded. “Yes,” he said bashfully.

“Good,” said Niall, intertwining his fingers with Harry’s. “Because I want to be your boyfriend too!” he said cheerily. “Kind of thought I already was, to be honest,” he added with a small shrug of a shoulder and a crooked grin.

“Really?” asked Harry, the picture of surprise with wide eyes and raised brows and open mouth.

“Harry,” said Niall, a little exasperated and rather amused, “I’ve been carrying your books to classes and holding your hand in the hallways for, like, three weeks now.”

He chuckled softly and shook his head, a fond smile on his lips, as he pulled his car into the driveway. He shut the car off and gave Harry’s hand a squeeze. “Come on, pet,” he said softly. He pulled his hand away from Harry’s and opened the door, stepping out of the car.

Harry sat in the car for a few moments, watching with blurry, unfocused eyes as Niall walked toward the front door before he jumped out of the car and ran after Niall. Catching up to him, he grabbed the blonde’s arm and spun him around. Niall looked at Harry and met his eyes, surprised by the intensity in the green.

Wordlessly, Harry placed his free hand on Niall’s rosey cheek, cupping it gently in his large palm, as he tilted his face down to meet Niall’s lips. He placed three tender kisses to Niall’s mouth, soft and sweet and so loving it was almost painful.

Harry swore it was so perfect that he could feel his heart break and then piece back together in those short moments.

Foreheads together and noses touching, they breathed each other in, eyes closed. When they pulled apart, Harry’s hand sliding down from Niall’s cheek to his chest, they looked at each other, both faces set with a seriousness that had never before been on Niall’s face.

Unable to speak, Niall’s eyes darted between Harry’s for a few seconds as if studying him. He blinked as though he’d made up his mind about something and tugged Harry’s hand, leading him to the front door before unlocking it and continuing through the foyer and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once they were in Niall’s messy room, bed unmade and clothes strewn on the floor in front of the closet door, Niall dropped Harry’s hand and let him walk past. He closed the door and turned to Harry.

“Harry,” asked Niall, “have you ever had a handie?”

Harry’s look of confusion, eyebrows knit and lips set in a small frown, answered Niall’s question.

“I get to be the first!” said Niall, a smile on his face as the implication of that hit him in the chest. Noticing the confusion still on Harry’s face, Niall answered the lanky boy’s unasked question. “I want to give you a handjob,” he explained and Harry’s eyes went wide. “Only if you want!” Niall rushed to add.

Harry nodded frantically. “Yes please.”

Closing the space between them with a few quick steps, Niall leant into Harry, kissing him sloppily, fueled by teenage lust and a shared desperation.

“I’m going to touch you, pet,” whispered Niall between wet kisses. Harry nodded against Niall and the blonde slipped a hand down between their bodies, pressing it to Harry’s growing cock. Harry gave a high whimper into Niall’s mouth and pushed himself against Niall’s hand. Niall slid his hand back up, palm against Harry’s tummy, before quickly slipping it in between Harry’s waistband and stomach. He wiggled his fingers until they touched the base of Harry’s cock, feeling the soft hair there.

Harry moaned, sounding needy. “Niall!”

Niall removed his hand from Harry’s pants and grabbed his hand. “Come on, pet,” he said, walking him to his bed. “Sit down.”

Harry sat on the bed and Niall dropped down beside him. Tentatively, he reached for Harry’s fly. “Can I?” Niall asked gently, looking at Harry. Blushing, Harry nodded and Niall unzipped his pants, pulling the fly open and trying awkwardly to push Harry’s pants down. Harry helped shyly, his pants pooling around his ankles on the floor, and Niall pushed his boxers down to meet the jeans.

Self-consciously, Harry moved his legs to the side, lifting one to cross over the other in an attempt to hide from Niall. “No, Harry,” said Niall softly, placing a hand on Harry’s thigh and pressing his leg back down.

“No one’s ever… Nobody’s ever seen me naked before,” whispered Harry into his shoulder, embarrassed.

“I have,” said Niall.

“But not like _this_.”

“Harry,” said Niall, pulling away and moving a hand into Harry’s curly hair to bring the boy’s head up to meet his own, “we don’t have to do this.”

Harry tipped his head forward and rested his forehead against Niall’s. Blinking, he said quietly, “I know. I- I want to.”

Niall gave Harry’s lips a soft kiss. Leaning back, he looked at the erection between Harry’s legs. “I’ve never, um, done this before,” admitted Niall. “I mean, I know what to do. Because I’ve had girls do it to me before,” he said, the last part laced with an apologetic expression on his face and a guilty tone in his voice, like he was admitting he’d cheated on Harry. Harry gulped down the jealousy burning in his throat and nodded.

“I kind of- I really wanted it to be you, Harry,” said Niall quietly, cheeks red and face directed at the floor. “Not any of those girls.” Niall looked up, meeting Harry’s gaze. He gave a crooked little smile, eyes soft and pale blue under his eyelashes.

Niall blinked and looked away from Harry’s face and back down at his erection. Slowly, he slid his hand from where it still lay on Harry’s thigh up to his groin, fingers moving to wrap around Harry’s cock lightly. Harry exhaled a shaky breath at the contact and Niall began to jerk Harry, his fist moving up and down Harry’s length.

Niall fell into a rhythm, encouraged by the quiet mutters and moans drawn out of Harry. Dragging his hand up to the head, Niall pressed his thumb to the slit and collected Harry’s precome, using it to slick Harry’s length. The blonde continued to jerk Harry, experimenting with different twists of his wrist and the firmness of his grip; he wanted to memorize what Harry seemed to really like, if the pretty sounds he was making were anything to go by, and file it all away for future reference.  

After several minutes, Niall used his free hand to touch Harry’s balls, massaging them between his fingers and palm. Harry came on Niall’s hand and his own thighs, little whimpers falling from his lips and eyes squeezed shut.

While Harry’s breathing and heart beat returned to normal, Niall found a towel in his laundry basket and used it to clean them both up. Harry leant forward and kissed Niall, sweet and almost innocent. “Thank you,” sighed Harry contentedly against Niall’s lips, a lazy grin pulling the corners of his mouth upward.

“Any time,” said Niall, kissing Harry more firmly.

* * *

Not one of their family members were surprised when Harry and Niall came out during Sunday dinner at the Horan’s one week, telling everyone that they were boyfriends and they _really_ liked to kiss each other.

Maura and Anne cooed over the pair, saying what an adorable couple they made. Robin and Bobby looked at each other before Bobby said happily, “Knew it was going to happen someday!”

“I always knew you were soulmates!” said Gemma as she stood up from the dining table to bring Harry and Niall into a tight hug. “Oh my God, I’m so happy! You’re so cute, baby boyfriends!”

Harry and Niall blushed and ducked their heads, smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

One Sunday about two months after Harry and Niall told their families that they were officially boyfriends, Harry woke up cuddled next to Niall in his bed. Sleep still in his eyes, he nuzzled his face into Niall’s neck, pressing his lips to Niall’s collarbone, trying to wake the blonde up.

Niall hummed, eyes still closed, and turned into Harry. With teasing fingers, Harry reached out and tickled Niall’s tummy. The boy tried to hide the smile that was threatening to appear, his lips twitching slightly. Harry persisted, tickling his tummy and then moving his dancing fingers around to his sides, brushing them up and down from his hips to his ribs. Niall squirmed and failed at hiding his smile, his lips curling up.

“Wake up, Niall!” singsonged Harry, fingers moving to Niall’s armpits and then down to his tummy again.

Niall giggled, musical and sweet to Harry’s ears, and opened his eyes. “Don’t wanna,” he whined jokingly, pouting at Harry and giving him puppydog eyes that made Harry melt a bit. Harry reached out and pulled Niall into himself, almost laying the smaller boy on top of his long body. Lips close to Niall’s ear, Harry whispered, “I love you, Ni.”

“I’ve always known that, Haz,” replied Niall. “And I’ve always loved you.”

“No, Niall,” said Harry, sure that Niall didn’t understand. “I’m _in love_ with you.”

Niall lifted himself up a little and looked down at Harry. “I know what you meant, you twat. And I’m in love with you.” He smiled brightly at Harry, blue eyes sparkling.

“Really?” asked Harry hopefully, almost pleadingly, green eyes just as bright as Niall’s. “D’you mean that?”

Niall rolled his eyes, smiling. “Duh,” he said before lowering his face to kiss Harry breathless.

* * *

Harry and Niall sat with Zayn, Louis, and Liam at lunch.

Zayn and Liam talked about the world history class they were both in, Liam blushing the whole time because he maybe kind of had a _teeny_ little crush on Zayn.

Niall was perched on Harry’s lap, picking the sausage off of Harry’s pizza, chatting with Louis about the concert they all planned to go to that weekend. “They’re called The Vaccines, Lou. And they’re _so_ good!” said Niall excitedly. “ _Really_ great guitarists.”

“Niall’s _obsessed_ with them,” huffed Harry dramatically. “We’ve probably listened to them for the last month straight.”

“Lies!” exclaimed Niall, lacing his fingers in the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck and kissing the top of his head.

Zayn stopped talking for a moment and said, smiling kindly, “You two are really cute together.”

Liam and Louis nodded in agreement before Louis said, “Now just don’t get sickening about it, yeah?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au and also the first time i've included any characters other than harry and niall. i know they don't really appear too much but i hope they don't seem out of place.
> 
> please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought or find me [on tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
